Origem
by L. Lestrange
Summary: Era apenas um sonho. Um sonho que nunca conseguiria adormecer para o realizar. Rodolphus Lestrange/Rabastan Lestrange


**Título**: Origem  
**Capa**: Mais tarde no meu perfil ;D  
**Sinopse**: Era apenas um sonho. Um sonho que nunca conseguiria adormecer para o realizar.  
**Classificação**: T  
**Gênero**: Angst/Drama  
**Spoilers**: 5  
**Formato**: Ficlet  
**Status**: Completa  
**Idioma**: Português  
**  
Disclaimer: **Nada é meu a não ser o plot. Todos os créditos a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Origem**

Por Lestrange

Nascemos, vivemos, morremos. Nem sempre por esta ordem. Eu estava morto. Até o reencontro. Despertei, ressuscitei, nasci, mas diferente. Uma mudança em mim. Viver. Não consegui. Nunca tive uma vida. Era apenas uma marioneta sobre os olhares postos em mim. Era incompreendido por tudo e por todos. Nem ele próprio me olhava directamente. Nunca compreendi o porquê. Talvez por me ter usado dele. Olhava-me com tal frieza que nunca tinha visto nada assim. Ele odiava-me. Desejava a minha morte. Eu não. Apenas desejava-o. Desejava a minha vida. Porque queria viver.

Era apenas um sonho. Um sonho que nunca conseguiria adormecer para o realizar. Provavelmente, a minha vontade em todos os momentos que o via era questioná-lo. Torturá-lo. Obrigá-lo a ser meu novamente.

Eram inúteis as minhas palavras dirigidas a ele. Incompreendidas. Eu vivia com este pesar. Apenas a imagem dele me fazia querer acordar todos os dias. Deixar que os raios de sol entrassem e iluminassem a minha faceta irreconhecível. Desejava que aquilo acabasse. Desejava que não tivesse que encontrar outros meios para viver. O desespero invadia-me. O silêncio dele penetrava o meu corpo como punhais. Matava-me por dentro.

Queria acabar com o meu sofrimento. Ouvi-lo novamente. Nem que fossem só os seus gritos ou as suas palavras a implorarem para parar. Os meus actos jamais seriam perdoáveis. Jamais. Mas a tudo era imperdoável para mim. Tinha que optar por outro caminho.

-x-

Bastava mais uma vez. E realmente bastou. Quando, tal como uma droga, ele preencheu-me. Senti o seu corpo no meu. O calor da sua pele a preencher a frieza da minha. Pois tudo em mim era frio. Antes de uma segunda vez, todo o meu ser era uma chama apagada à espera que ele a pudesse reacender.

Era tão errado tudo que o que obriguei a fazer. Contudo, eu tinha que estar vivo. Nem que fosse para ver nos traços da sua cara o esboço da revolta e da culpa. Não sei ainda como podia gostar e usufruir disso, mas para mim era tudo tão perfeito. Mesmo com a infelicidade dele. Por misericórdia, talvez se entregasse a mim, com custos. Nem que mais não fosse o posterior peso na sua consciência. Algo que eu nunca sentiria, pois não a tinha.

De o fim até um novo começo a vontade crescia dentro de mim. O querer de mais e mais. E obrigava-o a satisfazer todas as minhas necessidades.

_Pára!_

_Não enquanto fores meu por direito._

E era quase assim que tratava a minha vida. Sem respeito. Com maldade. Com o meu arrefecimento durante os intervalos dolorosos. A minha frieza era encurralada no meu corpo e desenhada nos profundos olhos de Rabastan.

Tentava fugir, esconder-se, afastar-se. Mas nem mesmo ele conseguia correr sem que eu o apanhasse.

_Esconde-te, foge até. Mas sempre serás meu por direito. Sou frio o suficiente para te encurralar a mim. Gélido para te demonstrar tudo o que sinto. Semeias a maldade dentro de mim. Uma semente que floresce cheia de espinhos. Mas a única forma de seres atraído por mim. A bem ou mal o teu corpo tocará no meu. E aquecerá tudo o que é cruel no meu ser. No entanto, de todas as vezes, serás tu o culpado pela tua própria infelicidade e rancor, pois deixarás sempre uma origem que crescerá e me fará querer mais. Como um ciclo vicioso que te prenderá para sempre a mim de forma irrevogável._

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, eu não sei co isto saiu. Acho que estava sedado no momento. Ou então muito louco :P o que sei é que me saiu a primeira fic slash e das mais insanas que escrevi. Um graande surto hahahah

Fic escrita para o IV Challenge Relâmpago do 6V. Agradecimentos à DarkAngel, pela capa e betagem; Fic dedicada à Dark (por razões meio óbvias, não?) e à Brenda pela criação deste maravilhososo e rapidíssimo challenge, ao qual eu não ia participar HAHAHAH

Leu?? Gostou? Sim? Não?? Então deixe um comentário para eu saber ;D

Ou seja, **REVIEW!!**


End file.
